Late PhannieMay 2014 Submissions
by NeoRetro10K
Summary: Because I'm LAZY...
1. Day 1: Space

.

**Day 1: Space**

It was every bit as amazing as he had ever dreamed.

Well, almost.

He hadn't actually taken a space shuttle or a capsule. It was merely a jetpack and a helmet_._

Not to mention he was also dealing with a couple of distracting problems - namely, the 'Technus-is-about-to-take-over-the-world' problem and the 'Valerie's-out-to-kill-me-while-I'm-trying-to-save-the-world-from-Technus' problem.

Okay, so this particular situation wasn't so amazing after all. In fact, his shoulder was burning thanks to a shot from Valerie, so he was feeling a bit disgruntled about the whole thing.

_This _was what he got? No cool spaceship? No exhilarating countdown?

Sure, he got to blast off into space with nothing but a jetpack, but the excitement was drowned out by the dread caused by the fact that _holy crap, this is the closest Technus has ever gotten to controlling the entire world's electronics and I have to stop him!_ He hadn't really been able to pay attention _solely_ to the fact that he was in space.

Hadn't been able to fully appreciate it.

So he was in space. He still couldn't wait to do it for real, with the rocket, and the space suit, and the countdown.

The complete and utter peace among the stars - unlike the battlefield currently surrounding him.

Did that make him selfish? He didn't know.

Maybe he should take what he'd gotten and leave it at that. After all, not many people could say they'd gone to space, let alone done it to save the entire _world_.

He decided he'd worry about being a _real_ astronaut _after_ he got both of his feet planted firmly back on Earth, without ghosts or ghost hunters attacking him.


	2. Day 2: Favorite Episode

.

**Day 2: Favorite Episode**

She set the pen down and closed her diary, sighing thoughtfully. This had certainly been a weird day.

Her disbelief in ghosts had been shattered, by one ghost in particular. Of course, he wasn't _really_ a ghost. Not completely.

He was her brother. Her brave, strong, heroic little brother.

He'd saved her twice - once before she believed, and once after she'd learned the truth.

_S_he took great pleasure in returning the favor when Spectra revealed her true nature as a malevolent ghost and almost defeated him.

It was at that point that she knew she would help him in any way that she could. For now, though, she would act from the shadows, treating her brother and her savior as two separate beings in order to maintain his trust and his privacy until he was willing to come forward himself.

Danny sacrificed so much to protect the town. The least Jazz could do was protect him.


	3. Day 3: Ghost King

.

**Day 3: Ghost King**

"No."

"But Sir Phantom, it is a symbol befitting of-"

"I said _no,_ Dora!" Neon green irises flared with energy. Princess Dorathea flinched, and the feral brightness in Danny's eyes dimmed as he calmed down, sighing in regret for his outburst. "Sorry," he muttered shamefully.

"It is quite alright, Sir Phantom. I know this must seem stressful for you," she consoled him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "It's just, the last guy to wear that _thing_ on his head terrorized the Ghost Zone _and_ the human world! _Twice! _How am I supposed to lead all the ghosts if they're too busy wondering if I'll turn out like the last king? Have you ever heard the saying 'power corrupts'?"

"And absolute power corrupts absolutely." Dorathea smiled softly in understanding. "As I said, the Crown alone is merely a symbol. Without the Ring of Rage to complement it, it gives the wearer no additional power, and as you know, the Ring was sealed with Pariah Dark when you locked him back into the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep." Her smile became much warmer as she finished, "You need not worry about power, young Phantom. Regardless of how much you have, I know that you'll always use yours for the right reasons. That's one of the reasons why you were picked, after all."

Danny's eyebrows shot up in surprise and bewilderment. "Picked? Most of the ghosts in here hate me. Who would pick _me_ to be their king?"

Dorathea chuckled good-naturedly. "For one, I myself have contributed my opinion on the matter, as has Frostbite. The teenage ghosts Johnny 13 and Kitty's views were also taken into account, though they are quite young, even by ghost standards."

Suddenly, a thoughtful frown appeared on her face as something apparently occurred to her. "Even Clockwork himself put in a good word. That man does not often leave his tower for just anything..."

Danny's expression brightened considerably. If Clockwork trusted him, then surely that meant he would be able to resist the temptation of the power being forced upon him.

He'd seen what could have happened had he let his own power consume him. It wasn't Pariah Dark he truly feared resembling.

But he'd made a promise.

He was free of that fear.

And if the others trusted him, then he could trust himself to do the right thing.

He looked Princess Dorathea in the eyes with blazing determination. "I'll do it."


	4. Day 4: Transformation

.

**Day 4: Transformation**

The transformation had been slow and painful. He was completely different from what he'd been before.

He blamed his old friend for his misfortune, but there was only so much truth to that.

Yes, Jack Fenton had pressed the switch that had transformed Vlad Masters into something less than human, but the most drastic transformation lay in his heart.

He didn't want them to see his disfigurement, so he pushed them away. Every time the two of them had shown up at the front desk, the receptionist told them that that he wasn't accepting visitors at the moment and why didn't they try again tomorrow?

In his isolation, his heart grew cold and hard, and he convinced himself that Jack had stolen Maddie from him, when in reality, he'd pushed them both away in needless shame.

They would have both accepted him, but he preferred to stew in his own misery until there was nothing left of their old friend.

Nothing left of Vlad Masters.


	5. Day 5: Underappreciated

.

**Day 5: Underappreciated**

"Look, Daddy, I'm flying!" a young white-haired ghost shouted excitedly as she zoomed around the room in a blur.

Vlad Masters looked up from his paperwork, coffee in hand. "Hmm? Oh, yes, yes, very good," he muttered distractedly as he went back to work.

The ghost frowned and lowered herself to the ground, changing her hair to black and her eyes to blue in a flash of white light. The now-human girl approached the desk with some interest. "Whatcha doin', Daddy?" She asked playfully.

"Working," was the blunt reply.

"On what?"

"Business deals."

"Oh," she replied simply, losing her playful tone.

Business was so _boring!_ Wasn't flying so much more fun and exciting?

Wait! Maybe they could go flying together and have a great time!

But first, she had to get his attention. He really _was_ absorbed in his papers.

"Daddy?" she asked uncertainly, staring at the floor. She clasped her hands behind her back and swung one leg back and forth like a pendulum.

"Hmm? What is it, Danielle?" He didn't even look up this time.

"I was thinking..."

"Quite a feat, my girl," he responded, almost sarcastically. Danielle wondered if she should take offense. She might have, too, if it didn't seem like the man was completely unaware of his _own_ words, let alone hers. She decided to blame it on his paperwork taking up his attention.

Still, she couldn't help lacing a hint of instinctive venom into her tone when she spoke again, this time more confidently. "_Anyway,_ I was thinking you could maybe take a break and go flying with me?" She grew even more daring, raising an eyebrow as she continued. "You know, now that I know _how_ to fly, which I taught _myself? _And then I _told_ you about it half a minute ago? Any of that ringing any bells?"

The businessman finally looked up again and sighed. He patted the girl's head softly, yet his eyes remained somewhat cold as he explained, "All of this is meant to keep my many businesses running, and very much of it is due by tomorrow. I'm afraid I can't spare the time to fly with you, my girl." He turned once again to his desk.

In a sudden mixture of disappointment and anger, the girl became a ghost once again, rocketing to her room with her newly learned power.

Once in her bed - which more closely resembled a cot, but she didn't know enough about how life was _supposed _to be to complain - she resumed human form and began to cry.

It wasn't fair! Daddy had made her to be special, right? If she was so important to him, why wouldn't he take the time to fly with her? It wouldn't even have to have taken that long! She would be happy flying with her father for five minutes, but he couldn't even be bothered for five seconds!

He'd said she was special, but sometimes it felt like he appreciated his _money_ more than he appreciated her.

She had no idea how true she would find that statement a few weeks from now, when she would meet her "cousin".


	6. Day 6: Favorite Headcanon

.

**Day 6: Favorite Headcanon**

She'd put it together fairly quickly after that hectic night.

The night she'd helped Danny Phantom save his half-human "cousin", Danielle.

It started with a smile. It wasn't Phantom's usual cocky smirk, but a truly innocent and happy smile. She'd been watching the two Phantoms interacting with one another when it occurred to her that she'd seen the older Phantom's smile on someone else before.

She'd recalled Danielle's human form, with raven-black hair and icy blue eyes, and mentally applied the same characteristics to Phantom.

It was so simple, yet so unbelievable.

First came the anger, but for once, she squashed it down, allowing logic to run its course. In the end, she realized he really _had_ been trying to help.

Second came the guilt. For a while, she avoided looking Danny Fenton in the eyes whenever they crossed paths. This was more difficult in Mr. Lancer's English class, which they both had at the same time. She thought she would go crazy every time she noticed Danny turning in his seat to look at her with curiosity and a hint of worry. Somehow, it was actually _less_ awkward with Phantom now - with them focusing on hunting other ghosts together, they didn't have much time for their personal worries.

Then, one day, she'd passed his lunch table as he was talking to his friends. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but she caught a snippet of their conversation anyway.

" - really worried about Valerie. I think she knows about me. I mean, she seems nervous around human-me, but if anything, she's been a lot nicer to Phantom lately. She's probably confused, and I want to help her, but I don't know how I can..."

He had been _worried._ About _her._ _And_ he wanted to help.

Which meant he wasn't angry at her for everything she'd done to him.

That lead to her third and final reaction.

Acceptance.

Yes, they'd fought in the past, but it was time for a fresh start.

This time, she would fight for the right side.


	7. Day 7: Crossover

.

**Day 7: Crossover**

A tall man with long brown hair played around with his tie. "These suits look ridiculous."

"Yeah, 'ridiculous' is a word you could use..." came the dark reply of the slightly shorter - but still tall - man standing next to him.

"What do you mean?"

"A white suit? On _you?_ Oh, yeah, _fun_ times."

"Well, it's part of our cover..." The taller man justified. "Anyway, it'll be quick. We walk in, get the lay of the land, then we come back later, destroy the portal, and get the hell outta Dodge."

"Yeah." was the gruff reply.

Silence.

"So, you, uh, gonna knock?" the shorter one finally grumbled impatiently.

"I haven't made up my mind yet," the taller man said seriously. "I'm still figuring out if that big metal thing's gonna come crashing down on us if I so much as _breathe_ on this house."

"Oh, _fine,_ _I'll_ do it, you big baby."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The door flew open, revealing what initially appeared to be a solid wall of orange spandex. "GHOOOOOST!"

The two men were promptly covered in chunky green slime. They both blinked in unison, standing otherwise perfectly still.

The orange mass, which turned out to be a black-haired man in an orange jumpsuit, shrugged sheepishly, calling, "Uh, Maddie, it's for you!" before dashing back inside with _surprising_ speed, given his immense size. A woman in a similar jumpsuit took his place, though hers was teal, with a hood and a pair of red goggles.

She lifted the goggles from her eyes and pushed her hood back, revealing auburn hair and striking violet eyes. "I see you've met my husband, Jack," she said pleasantly, as though she talked to goo-covered strangers in white suits every single day of her life. "Madeline Fenton, but you can call me Maddie." She extended her right arm politely.

The taller man stared for a moment before he shook her hand, introducing himself. "Uh, I'm Agent... S, and this is my partner, Agent D." The shorter one, 'D', kept his arms crossed in favor of stiffly nodding his head in acknowledgement - apparently, he was a bit miffed over the whole "sliming" thing.

"Oh, the Guys in White! My husband is a fan of yours. Shall I bring him back out to meet you?"

'S' put up his hands reassuringly (and somewhat defensively), stuttering, "Oh, n-no, that's... fine. We just wanted to see this lab of yours that we've heard so much about." He ended with a charming grin.

He didn't get the reaction he expected. Instead of smiling back, Maddie's eyes narrowed. "You know, the last time the GIW wanted access to our lab, they almost destroyed the entire Ghost Zone. Though ghosts may be a nuisance, the GIW should've known that destroying an entire dimension would cause any other adjacent dimensions to collapse as well." She left the implication hanging, silently prompting them to further explain their motives.

"We just wanna take a look, simple as that," 'D' finally spoke, again out of impatience. They had a _job_ to do for cryin' out loud!

The woman examined them carefully for a moment before finally deciding, "Well, you boys seem nice enough. I suppose one look wouldn't hurt. Come on in!" Resuming her cheerful attitude, she led the two inside.

On their way to the lab, the woman and her two guests came across a young boy with dark black hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and red Converse shoes.

Maddie smiled even more warmly, if that was possible. "This is my son, Danny. Danny, these are Agents S and D. Come and say hello!"

Danny did _not_ come and say hello.

Instead, the boy gave the slightest of frowns, gazing intensely at the 'agents' as if he were looking into their very souls, seeming not to blink.

Slightly unnerved, the two men had to break eye contact first.

Suddenly, the boy seemed to decide that he simply didn't want to be there anymore. He turned smoothly on his heel, and calmly yet quickly walked up the stairs and into his room.

Maddie frowned. "I'm sorry, Danny doesn't react well to strangers. Since about a year ago..." she trailed off.

'Agent D' pushed past his taller companion to get closer to Maddie as he questioned her, somewhat aggressively. "Why? What happened a year ago?"

The woman sighed sadly. "I wish I knew. He's always been a bit of an outsider, but he was so bright and talkative before. And now..." She shook her head as if to clear it, before once again regaining her smile. This time, however, it looked more forced as she pushed away her worries. "But that's not why you're here. You wanted to see the lab, correct?" Without waiting for an answer, she swiftly continued toward the heavy blast door that led to the basement. The two men glanced at each other before shrugging simultaneously, following the woman through the door and down the stairs.

* * *

"And this is the Fenton Ghost Portal, the culmination of our life's work!"

The two men, who had been slowly beginning to zone out, snapped to attention to find themselves in front of a pair of danger-striped doors set into a large octagonal hole in the wall. The shorter man reached out to touch one of the doors, but the taller one slapped his hand away.

Maddie chuckled lightly. "You don't have to worry about accidentally opening it. It's locked by DNA and thumbprint scanners. Only a Fenton can access the portal," she explained. Her two guests glanced at one another uneasily. This would be harder than they thought.

'Agent S' coughed. "Yes, well, it's been wonderful listening to you explain every _single_ detail of _every_ invention you've _ever_ made," he began tiredly, "but we need to... go... So, uh, if you don't mind...?" He inched toward the stairs slowly, while his 'partner' followed suit.

"Oh, would you like me to walk you out?" Maddie asked, somewhat bemused at their abrupt departure.

"No, thanks, we'll see ourselves out," 'D' assured her with a lopsided grin and a single wave. "Buh-bye, now."

* * *

As the two men exited that abomination of a house, they immediately noticed something was off.

Namely, the Fentons' kid sitting nonchalantly on the hood of the pair's black 1967 Chevrolet Impala, absentmindedly staring into the sky and looking to all the world as if he belonged there.

As they approached their car cautiously, Danny turned his head to look at them. He grinned easily.

"Hey, guys. 'Sup?" he asked cheerfully. Like they were old friends. Pals.

The men once again found themselves glancing at one another. This was a drastic change in behavior from the distant persona Danny had displayed back in the house.

Finally, the shorter of the two men answered, "We were just here to check out your parents' lab. Turns out everything's good, so..." He trailed off with a pointed look that clearly said '_now get the hell off my car'_.

"That's good, then," Danny commented simply. The kid obviously didn't speak body language. He turned his head back toward the clouds with a soft, carefree smile, seemingly oblivious to the wary glares of the two men.

The taller man decided to step in. "Uh, don't you have some friends you wanna hang out with?"

The boy shrugged. "They're busy today." He turned his head toward the men again. "I was kinda hoping to talk to you instead." Danny's easygoing smile became more of an arrogant smirk.

The shorter one almost growled as he spoke, "Yeah, well, we're under strict orders to keep everything classified."

The kid let out an amused snort, finally hopping off the car's hood. However, this was simply so he could lean back against the side of the car instead. "Classified. Right," he chuckled, crossing his arms confidently. "You know, you can drop the act now, guys."

"Excuse me?" the shorter one challenged, leaning forward slightly.

Danny raised an eyebrow, otherwise looking as relaxed as ever. "Well, you've got it all wrong, you see."

The tall one adopted a look of confusion. "Wrong? What's wrong?"

Danny's smile became innocently cheerful again. "For starters, your hair." He pointed to the long, combed-back mop on the taller man's head. "Agents of the Guys in White are usually bald, and if they do have hair, they either wear their hair in crew cuts or flat-tops."

Danny shifted his weight to his other foot before continuing. "Second, when you came in, you were covered in ectoplasm, and you _weren't_ freaking out about a 'cleanliness breach' or whatever. GIW agents like to be perfectly clean. It's practically their number one rule besides 'ghosts are evil and must be destroyed'." Danny's lip curled into a somewhat mocking sneer as he said the last part.

The taller man opened his mouth to speak, but Danny kept going as if the others weren't even there. "Third, the GIW travel in plain white vans. You, on the other hand, have _this_ baby." Danny patted the Impala, seemingly impressed. "What is this, a '67?," he chuckled. "I gotta admit, your ride _is_ pretty frickin' sweet." His tone became more serious. "But it's not GIW standard issue."

He stopped leaning against the car and actually walked _toward_ the two men, taking them off guard. Didn't this kid know that _they_ were supposed to be the intimidating ones here?

"So, the question is," the boy almost purred as he sauntered towards them confidently, "who are you _really_?"

* * *

_**Author'**__**s**__** Note**_**: This _was_ going to be longer, but it's already my longest one so far, so I figured I'd leave it here. However, I do want to continue this, so you _may_ eventually find an extended version of this in my AU/crossover collection '_Through the Realms of Possibility'._**


	8. Day 8: Desiree

.

**Day 8: Desiree**

Doors.

An endless array of purple doors.

She passed them slowly, not focusing on her path. No destination in mind.

She wandered, just as she always did.

As she floated, she pondered her purpose.

Wish after wish after wish, she would grant. That was her power.

_Power?_ she though bitterly. It was a curse, being forced to grant every wish she heard. She'd never gotten what she wanted. Why should it be so easy for everyone around her? She had decided long ago that if she must grant everyone's wishes, then they should at least learn that existence - both in life and in the afterlife - wasn't fair.

She would show them the truth of the world.

* * *

_**Author's**__** Note**_**:**** And we go from my longest entry so far to my shortest. Desiree only appeared in two episodes, and her backstory was actually one of the most in-depth ones that was actually explained in the show. I didn't want to retell the story, so I went into the emotions _caused_ by the backstory instead. In my opinion, she's very straightforward after you get past her history, hence the lack of anything more to say.**_**  
**_


	9. Day 9: Time Travel

.

**Day 9: Time Travel**

Two ghosts currently occupied Clockwork's tower. One of them was obviously Clockwork himself. The other was a ghost wearing a black cloak with the hood up, obscuring its face in shadow. The two of them were in the middle of a discussion.

"If you're going to be my apprentice, you'll have to learn how these work," Clockwork used his staff to point to a shelf, where numerous medallions lay. Upon close inspection, they resembled gears, each with a cyan 'CW' symbol embossed on the front.

The other ghost floated toward the shelf. "Oh, are these things those time thingamajigs of yours?" the other ghost asked excitedly. Its voice seemed to be that of a teenage male.

"Yes, but I would advise you not to touch -"

The air seemed to warp as a sphere of blue energy expanded out of one of the medallions. When the orb shrank back into nothingness, both the medallion and the other ghost were gone.

"- them." Clockwork sighed as if he were annoyed, yet there was a mischievous twinkle in his red eyes. "It seems the next lesson shall be 'how to pay attention while the Time Master is talking'."

* * *

This was bad. This was _very_ bad. This was really, _really_ bad.

He'd only wanted to pick up one of those stupid medallions, not to activate it!

But activate it he had, and he was now in a bit of a pickle.

The pickle being some little town in the middle of nowhere, and only Clockwork knew what year.

The ghost pushed himself to his feet. As he stood, his hood fell back, revealing a teenage boy with glowing purple eyes. His hair was white on top and in front, but the back and sides were black. Unlike most ghosts, his skin did not glow brightly; his aura was dimmer, almost nonexistent. Without such a bright glow, he could almost pass as human.

Looking around, he determined that he was in an alley, which was currently abandoned. _Well, that's convenient,_ he thought. He lifted into the air and faded out out sight before flying out of the alleyway. As long as he stayed invisible, maybe he could explore without messing up the timeline.

_Or,_ he could _not_ look where he was going, crash headfirst into another ghost, and _totally _screw everything up.

He landed hard on his backside, flickering back to visibility. He rubbed his forehead before opening his eyes.

Standing in front of him was a familiar white-haired ghost in a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, belt, and collar. He looked just as confused as the Time Apprentice, who gulped upon seeing the white emblem on the other ghost's chest.

"Da- _aaaaaaaaaa_nny Phantom! Yes, Danny Phantom! That's- that's your name!" The purple-eyed ghost chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Phantom's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You didn't set off my ghost sense. Do I know you?"

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**: I think I might've been too obvious here... Oh well, it was the only thing that popped into my head, so here it is.**


	10. Day 10: Spectra

.

**Day 10: Spectra**

Before it was abandoned, North Mercy Hospital was once a thriving place of medicine. The doctors there were very kind, and the patients greatly appreciated the quality of their work.

Besides treating physical ailments, North Mercy also housed a psych ward on the fourth floor. Patients were brought in to get treatment for a diverse range of mental issues. Those with mild problems were simply prescribed medication and allowed to return home. More serious illnesses required longer stays anywhere from a few weeks to multiple years.

As on the other floors, the doctors were quite good at their jobs, providing comfort and happiness to their patients as best they could.

When the doctors left at the end of the day, nurses came in to work the night shift. Most of the nurses were as nice as the doctors, but there was one nurse all the patients hated: Nurse Penny.

Penelope Spencer may have fooled her coworkers with her sugar-sweet persona, but every patient feared being assigned a one-on-one appointment with the woman. Behind closed doors, 'Nurse Penny' would drop the nice act, belittling and mocking them so she could feel superior. Evidently, the woman suffered from self-image issues and took it out on others. Unbeknownst to the doctors of North Mercy, this had been going on almost since her employment.

Eventually, one of the patients couldn't take it anymore; he somehow swiped some medication from the doctor who was treating his depression. When the doctors checked on him in the morning, they found that he had suffered a fatal overdose.

The subsequent lawsuits ultimately revealed Penelope Spencer's part in the suicide, resulting in the permanent shutdown of the hospital. However, when the police went to arrest the nurse, she had disappeared from her home and left her belongings behind. After searching for months and finding no trace of the woman, the case was closed.

No one knows for sure what happened to Penelope Spencer, but one rumor spread farther and faster than all the rest.

The most popular story is this: while the police were still searching for her, Penelope had found refuge under a pile of medical supplies in the basement of the recently closed hospital. Police had looked in the basement, but they apparently neglected to inspect the mountain of supplies.

When she was sure the coast was clear, the vain woman traveled up the stairs and entered a restroom to check her appearance. Greatly dissatisfied, she punched the mirror, shattering it. The glass shards left cuts all over her hand, and she rushed back to the basement to wrap her injuries. When police heard the noise, they made their way to the restroom and found the cracked, bloody mirror, but no blood trail. She must have held her arm in such a way as to not drip on the floor.

Upon reaching the basement again, Penelope ferociously dug through the supplies for a bandage, unwittingly damaging her hand further. In her desperation and frustration, she swiped at a nearby shelf containing more medical supplies. Unfortunately for her, the shelf tipped, landing on her with enough force to knock the air from her lungs. Due to blood loss and lack of oxygen, she couldn't find the strength to push the shelf off of herself.

Trapped, all that was left to do was close her eyes and wait for the rest of her life force to be drained away.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**: This didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it, but I'm in a hurry - yes, I know I'll miss the deadline anyway, but I'm _still_ in a hurry.**


End file.
